Bump in the night
by NeenerNoot
Summary: ::LEMON WARNING:: How you manage to end up in this situation is a question best left to the drop-dead sexy man asking you to touch him. In a rooftop garden. While guards are chasing you. ::EZIO X READER::


You never thought you'd end up in this situation. _Doing_ him, in a rooftop garden. With guards chasing you. Ezio never ceases to amaze you. The man in question stifles a moan as you squeeze his shaft.

"Shh!" You scold quietly. "I refuse to get caught in this type of situation." He sends you this scorching look, all with dark eyes and hair amess. You pump him a little faster as your throat suddenly dries up.

"S'not my fault you're so fucking good at this." He said matter-o-factly, albeit lessened by the deep timbre of his want-laced voice. You press the pad of your thumb onto his slit to get him to shut up as you hear the echoed voices of enraged guards on a nearby roof. ". . . Faster." When did he get close enough to whisper in your ear?! You did go faster, scolding yourself for turning into his plaything when he got horny. Though, all of that refined muscles, olive skin and dirty words are enough to reduce any woman to mush. You're just thankful you have enough control to not rape him right then and there. Ezio inhales sharply when you roughly massage the base of his head in order to get him off quicker, but stop once more when the voices of guards could be heard from the other side of the roof. His penis twitches in need when you don't start again, even with him encouraging your skilled hand with his own. Suddenly, you feel his breath in your ear, rolling over your cheek and down your neck, giving you goosebumps. "Use your mouth." He whispers. You can't see his expression. In the dark of night, his hooded face is cast into a darkest shadow that somewhat unnerves you, and yet you lean down and lap up a bead of musky precum from his slit all the same. He shivers visibly, and your vision is obscured as he pulls his cloak over part of you. You feel his battle-worn hands run desperately up and down your ribcage, reaching under and fondling your breasts from time to time. You decided that your vigorous kissing and licking of his cock was no longer the fastest solution, so you engulfed the head and rubbed your tongue along the frenulum as if enjoying a treat. You heard that nether-melting moan of his escape his lips, and despite the guard's voices growing ever near, you wanted to hear more. You took more of him into your mouth, sucking hard and licking the thick vein on the underside as you went. Ezio moaned again more loudly, and bucked into your hyperextened mouth, his head brushing against the back of your throat. Suddenly, the head of his penis began to swell, then it twitched once, twice, before shooting hot fluid into the back of your throat. A long, drawn out moan was wrenched from Ezio's slightly parted lips. Hell, he owes you BIG TIME after this. Ezio does NOT get to moan like a whore in front of you and not get molested before the day's done.

"What was that sound?" Uh oh. The guards were less than ten meters away from the garden. You quickly down Ezio's hot seed and remove yourself from his softening member. Despite his inebriated state, Ezio still manages to pack his penis away in his pants in record time, leap quietly out of the garden, and throw something to lure them away. Once you're sure the guards are going in the opposite direction, you leap from the garden, and before anyone does anything, you yank Ezio by the neck of his robes down to you for a rough, yet short kiss. Once you pull away, relishing in his adorable, confused look, you flash him a glare.

"You owe me. My panties are soaked." You run ahead of him towards your house-turned-assassin-hideout before he can say anything. He catches up to you, and when you both find yourselves at a wooden beam extending out above a cart of leaves, he turns to look at you.

"Explain to me how one gets so good at sucking cock without practice? Or is there something you'd like to tell me?" You smack his arm playfully, but hard enough to wipe that smirk off of his face.

"Let's just say I do a lot of reading." And with that, you jump.


End file.
